


L'amour est aveugle, mais moi aussi

by Shilar



Series: Traductions [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, blind!Tony, preslah
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shilar/pseuds/Shilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark a perdu la vue dans un accident quand il avait 9 ans mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de faire sa vie et de devenir Iron Man. Quand il se fait capturer par Loki... eh bien disons qu'ils ont une discussion plutôt intéressante. Il faut le voir pour le croire. FrostIron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour est aveugle, mais moi aussi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love is Blind, But So Am I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474078) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu). 



La première chose dont Tony se souvenait après l'accident, ce furent les voix. Les cris de colère de son père, les sanglots de sa mère, le ton apaisant d'un étranger. Il découvrirait plus tard que la voix apaisante était celle de son médecin. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait voulu que les choses se passent.  
Le laboratoire d'Howard lui était sensément interdit, mais parfois il s'y faufilait quand même. Il n'avait que 9 ans, mais il était suffisamment futé pour trouver un moyen de s'y glisser. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait trouver un cutter à lame rotative ignifugée autre part  
Dès ces premiers instants, allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital et écoutant son père qui menaçait le docteur, Tony avait su qu'il avait des ennuis. Il savait qu'il s'était raté, savait que son père le regarderait de travers pendant un moment avant d'ignorer son existence à nouveau. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point son monde avait changé, à quel point il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Il ne verrait jamais l'air renfrogné de son père, ni le sourire de sa mère quand elle le réconforterait.

\- Monsieur, le capitaine Rogers aimerait que je vous informe que l'agent Coulson est arrivé et convoque une réunion d'urgence dans la salle. Il semblerait que ce soit plutôt urgent.  
Tony Stark se détourna de la balustrade de son balcon et retourna à l'intérieur, il connaissait suffisamment bien l'agencement de son propre étage pour se déplacer sans une assistance robotique.  
\- Eh bien, nous ne voudrions pas manquer cette sauterie, n'est-ce pas, Jarv ?  
Cela ne lui prit qu'un instant pour récupérer ses accessoires au passage quand il entra dans l'ascenseur. Il mit en place l'oreillette pendant que les portes se refermaient et qu'il entamait sa descente vers les parties communes de la Tour Avengers.  
\- Active l'écholocalisation.  
\- Tout de suite, monsieur.  
Un sourire ourla les lèvres de Tony alors que sa voix descendait dans des profondeurs abyssales.  
\- I'm Batman !  
Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que le son lui revienne dans l'espace confiné où il était et il eut une "vision" claire de la petite cabine avant même que Jarvis ne soit capable de répondre.  
\- Bien sûr que vous l'êtes, monsieur.  
L'accent sec et tellement British de l'I.A. ne pouvait que rendre ce commentaire encore plus condescendant mais Tony savait par expérience qu'il était inutile de riposter... ça ne faisait qu'encourager le robot.

La technologie de l'écholocation n'avait été développée complètement par Tony que vers ses douze ans, bien qu'il en ait fait plusieurs variations les deux années précédentes. Il n'avait pas voulu utiliser une canne, n'avait pas voulu être bridé par son handicap au point qu'il n'aurait même pas pu se déplacer par lui-même. L'idée lui était venue après avoir écouté un documentaire sur les chauves-souris. Jarvis, l'aide-soignant que son père avait engagé après l'accident, l'avait aidé à construire ses prototypes. Jarvis avait toujours été du genre indulgent.  
A présent, la technologie était suffisamment bonne pour que Tony puisse parfois rencontrer des gens et les fréquenter pendant des semaines, voire des mois (parfois), sans qu'ils réalisent qu'il était aveugle. (Même si ce n'était pas comme s'il rencontrait souvent des personnes qui n'étaient pas déjà au courant). Steve avait mis cinq semaines à lui demander pourquoi il portait toujours des lunettes de soleil, même à l'intérieur. La réaction de Thor avait été encore plus impayable, lui avait ouvertement ignoré tous les signes pendant presque six mois jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Tony en parler carrément avec Clint.

L'ascenseur émit un "ting" quand les portes s'ouvrirent à l'étage approprié et les réverbérations sonores qui en résultèrent apprirent au génie qu'il était le dernier à arriver.  
"Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, que la fête commence" dit-il, ignorant ouvertement le fait qu'il était en retard. Franchement, c'était surtout une excuse pour faire suffisamment de bruit afin de trouver facilement sa place. Il ne savait pas vraiment si les autres savaient que c'était pour cette raison qu'il faisait toujours une remarque sarcastique quand il entrait dans une pièce, mais personne ne lui en faisait la remarque.  
Il fit un grand sourire dans la direction de Coulson, sachant sans avoir besoin de le voir que l'agent était exaspéré. Coulson était toujours exaspéré, en tout cas il l'était à chaque fois que Tony était impliqué. Le génie avait cet effet sur les gens. Plutôt que de faire un commentaire, cela dit, l'agent retourna à sa présentation.  
"Nous avons reçu une information selon laquelle Loki se serait allié à Victor Von Doom et qu'ils planifieraient quelque chose d'important. On ne sait pas encore exactement quoi, mais je serais plutôt enclin à penser qu'aucun partenariat entre ses deux-là ne finirait bien pour nous."  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Cap depuis sa place au bout de la table (Tony avait tendance à croire qu'il prenait le siège le plus éloigné pour pouvoir garder un œil sur le reste de l’équipe)  
"Une localisation. A ces coordonnées" Tony ne pouvait que présumer qu'il montrait quelque chose sur l'écran. Ce n'était pas un problème, Jarvis les lui transmettrait plus tard "qui indiquent la localisation de l'ancienne base que Doom et Loki semblent utilisé comme leur quartier général. Nous avons pu confirmer la présence d'au moins Loki sur les lieux."  
Les sourcils de Thor se froncèrent au-dessus de ses yeux comme des nuages orageux.  
\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui aurait poussé mon frère à entreprendre de telles actions. Doom n'est pas son habituel type d'accointance.  
\- Hey, un super vilain c'est un super vilain.  
\- Pas dans le monde de mon frère, Ami Barton. Un tel comportement ne doit être qu'une petite portion d'un tableau plus grand, un stratagème parmi tant d'autres qu'il utilise pour ses plans. Les alliances n'ont que peu de valeur pour lui. Je pense que la personnalité de Doom sera un frein à leur partenariat. Mon frère ne devrait pas rester longtemps à ses côtés.  
Tony aboya un rire.  
\- Peut-être que nous aussi on devrait commencer à parler de nous à la troisième personne, alors. Ton frère nous laissera tranquille aussi comme ça !  
\- Même si vos contributions stratégiques sont extrêmement enrichissantes pour cette équipe, Monsieur Stark, je pense que nous devrions nous concentrer sur la menace qui nous fait face actuellement. Nous connaissons la localisation de leur base et nous savons qu'ils projettent de faire quelque chose, mais je préférerais qu’on n’en arrive pas au stade où des civiles seront en danger. Pour cette raison, nous avons autorisé une attaque préventive.  
Quand Steve parla, Tony put entendre la désapprobation dans sa voix… à côté de ses valeurs morales typiques des années 40.  
\- Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs qu'ils prévoient quelque chose ? Ce ne serait pas correct d'attaquer sans aucune justification."  
Tony ne put que se moquer de lui.  
\- Tu penses qu'ils sont en train de faire quoi, Cap ? Boire le thé ? Nous savons qu'ils sont en train de préparer quelque chose parce que ce sont des super vilains et que c'est ce qu'ils font". Il se tourna vers Coulson, une habitude qu'il avait développée parce que ça mettait les gens plus à l'aise quand il regardait dans leur direction quand il leur parlait. "On part quand ?"  
\- Immédiatement. Tout le monde en tenue, rendez-vous au quinjet dans dix minutes.  
La main de Tony donna une petite tape à l'épaule de Steve quand ils quittèrent la salle et il le retint un instant, laissant les autres sortir.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Si tu veux, on observera l'endroit d'abord et on verra ce qu'ils sont en train de faire avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. T'es un chef d'équipe, tu te souviens ? Je me soucie pas trop de ce que disent le SHIELD ou Fury, les Avengers bossent pas pour n'importe qui.  
Puis il sortit avant que trop d'émotions n'envahissent la pièce. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était une conversation à cœur ouvert avec Captain Vertu. Ils n'avaient que dix minutes avant de se retrouver au quinjet, après tout.  
Au final, les coordonnées que Coulson leur avait données menèrent à une vieille base au Nord du Canada. L'armée l'avait abandonnée depuis vingt ans et personne ne s’y était installé depuis... excepté, bien sûr, les deux super vilains qui l'occupaient à présent.  
Ca semblait toujours abandonné, selon les scans de Tony et de ce que les autres pouvaient en voir. Il n'y avait pas de patrouilles de gardes, ou d'allées et venues de véhicules. Thor avait suggéré une myriade de protections magiques que son frère avait pu placer sur l'endroit et Tony se rappela, une fois de plus, à quel point il haïssait la magie.  
Captaine, Black Widow et Clint y allèrent en premier, établissant un périmètre et laissant les autres poser le quinjet pas très loin. Il fallut à Natasha une minute entière pour se faufiler à l'intérieur et commencer sa reconnaissance. Le comlink craqueta quand elle prit la parole.  
\- Pas grand-chose à voir ici. Tout est couvert de saleté/poussière. On dirait que personne n'a mis les pieds ici depuis. Si Loki et Doom ont une base d'opérations, ce n'est pas là. Impossible qu'ils aient pu rassembler des troupes ou même construire quoi que ce soit ici sans déranger quoi que ce soit. Faut croire que les infos du SHIELD étaient erronées.  
La nouvelle était perturbante en même temps qu'elle était un soulagement. D'un côté, cela pouvait signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait équipe, après tout. D'un autre, ça voulait dire que, s’ils avaient fait équipe, eux n'en sauraient rien. Clint était sur le point de rendre le même rapport quand une nouvelle voix, et pourtant extrêmement familière, jaillit de leur communicateur.  
\- Oh, tsk, tsk, tsk... J'aurais sincèrement cru que cela serait plus difficile de duper les Avengers. Je suis déçu, vraiment. Vous rendez tout cela beaucoup trop facile pour moi.  
Tony était sorti du quinjet et se dirigeait vers la base avant même que Loki ait fini de parler. Ses systèmes lui disaient que la voix de l'Aesir provenait du communicateur de Natasha et il n'aimait vraiment pas ce que cela présageait pour sa coéquipière.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Rodolphe ? On peut pas se permettre de rester assis quand il y a quelqu'un à qui on doit botter le cul... Et aujourd'hui, j'aurais tendance à penser que c'est toi au programme.  
Il passa à travers les portes principales de la base, Jarvis prenant le contrôle pour le faire se déplacer le long des corridors. Dans ces occasions, lui et l'IA travaillaient en tandem pour diriger l'armure Iron Man. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse être capable de participer aux batailles, étant donné sa condition. Ca ne lui prit que 20 secondes pour atteindre la large pièce où ses équipiers étaient en train de se battre contre l'ancien prince d'Asgard.  
Les ondes ultrasoniques constamment émises par son armure permettaient au génie de garder la trace de chacun de ses équipiers alors qu'il tirait une rafale sur l'ennemi. Ce bon vieux Capitaine lui balança son Bouclier juste après son tir, se débrouillant pour frapper Loki à l'épaule pendant qu'il était distrait. Le dieu fut déséquilibré mais ne prit qu'un instant pour se stabiliser. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.  
Clint était en hauteur, attendant l’instant parfait pour tirer ses flèches pendant que Natasha tournait tout autour de la pièce pour aller dans le dos de Loki. Le super vilain envoya un éclair vert en direction de Steve, l’énergie s’enroulant autour de lui. Un mouvement d’un de ses poignets blancs et Natasha tournoya en l’air aussi.  
Puis tout à coup, un marteau l’assomma à moitié et Thor fut là, accompagné de Bruce. Le docteur avait l’air franchement vert, mais n’avait pas encore relâché le monstre de rage qui était en lui. Loki gronda en se redressant.  
\- Ah, Thor, c’est un tel plaisir de te revoir.  
Ça ne sonnait pas très sincère, selon Tony. Cela dit, il n’était payé pour gérer les problèmes familiaux. Il profita de la distraction momentanée de Loki pour le tacler, l’épaule de son armure percuta l’abdomen de Loki. Il avait peut-être senti une côte se fêler. Il l’espérait, en tout cas.  
Puis la paume de Loki se pressa contre son épaule et il était en train de marmonner des mots dans une langue que Tony ne pouvait pas comprendre, sans aucun doute un sort. Avec un « whoosh », l’armure du génie disparut et il se retrouva torse contre torse avec un dieu qui avait de sacrées antécédents en ce qui concernait essayer de le tuer. Les boucles du costume étaient durement pressées contre sa peau, son T-shirt fin ne lui offrant pas beaucoup de protection. Il sut instantanément que son oreillette d’écho localisation avait disparu de la même façon que son armure.  
\- Eh bien, n’est-ce pas un intéressant retournement de situation ?  
\- Mon frère, relâche-le »  
\- Oh, Thor, où serait l’amusement dans ce cas ? »  
Tony n’avait pas beaucoup d’être capable de voir pour savoir que Loki avait un grand sourire. Il pouvait l’entendre tout aussi bien dans sa voix. Il regardait sans le voir ce qu’il pensait être l’épaule de Loki, attendant le prochain mouvement qui lui briserait la nuque et qui arrêterait son cœur ou qui en finirait horriblement avec lui d’une façon ou d’une autre.  
Au fur et à mesure de son attente, Tony se dit qu’il aurait pu trouver pire moyen de mourir que pendant une bataille avec le Dieu des Mensonges et du Feu. En fait, c’était assez badass maintenant qu’il y pensait, pas mal pour un aveugle. Té, Papa, regarde-moi maintenant.  
Le milliardaire était si perdu dans ses pensées de mort imminente qu’il manqua presque le changement de conversation. Il fut retourné, un bras enroulé fermement autour de lui, le pressant contre le dieu homicide.  
\- Je commence à m’ennuyer de ta conversation, Thor, et de tes rappels constants d’une parenté que nous ne partageons pas. Du reste, j’ai plus intéressant à faire. Vous allez devoir m’excusez.  
Peut-être que Thor dit, cria, quelque chose en réponse, mais tout ce que Tony sut fut que le bras autour de lui se resserra et qu’il y eut une rafale de vent avec que ses pieds ne touchent le sol à nouveau. Il aurait probablement trébuché si Loki ne l’avait pas toujours tenu. Cette pensée ne fit rien pour arranger son humeur.  
\- D’accord, on va pas un peu vite en besogne là, Frosty ? Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais je t’en prie, résiste.  
Le torse pressé contre le sien vibra quand Loki rit.  
\- Si vous ne vouliez qu’être relâché, vous n’aviez qu’à le demander.  
Et puis le bras autour de lui n'était plus là, le torse s'éloigna quand Loki fit probablement un pas en arrière. Cela n’aida pas Tony à être à l'aise / à être moins mal-à-l'aise. Il était à la dérive dans un océan d'obscurité et tout cela lui rappelait un peu trop l’Afghanistan à son goût. Au moins ici il y avait du vent.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Je sais que tu nous as téléportés, donc tu m'as bien embarqué pour une raison.  
"Eh bien eh bien Stark, il semblerait que vous soyez aussi intelligent qu'ils le disent" fut la réponse narquoise de Loki. Tony n'apprécia pas vraiment. "Vous avez raison. Il y a quelque chose que je veux vous montrer."  
Le génie eut un rire amer qui ressemblait à un aboiement.  
\- Ouais, alors, apparemment tu n’avais pas remarqué. Désolé de lancer un pavé dans la mare de ton petit plan, Loki-doki, mais je suis un putain d’aveugle. Et, puisque tu as décidé de faire s’évaporer mon oreillette en même temps que mon armure…  
\- Qu’est-ce que l’oreillette a à voir avec votre capacité à voir ?  
Tony pouvait entendre de la vraie curiosité dans la voix de Loki, le désir d’apprendre quelque chose plutôt que de simplement l’entendre. De mauvaise grâce, il dut admettre qu’il n’avait jamais pu résister à l’envie de vanter les mérites d’une de ses inventions.  
\- L’oreillette me permet de capter des vagues ultrasoniques qui m’aident à situer les gens et les choses qui m’entourent. Je ne peux pas voir avec, mais ça me permet de savoir plutôt bien où sont les choses, et aussi leur taille et leur forme, approximativement.  
Loki fit un son pensif et un moment de silence s’étendit entre eux avant qu’il ne parle  
\- Et cette technologie… est-ce une chose commune pour les aveugles de votre réalité ?  
Tony renifla.  
"T’en es loin. J’ai essayé de la rendre publique quand j’avais quinze ans. J’étais convaincu que je pourrais donner un nouveau départ à Stark Industries et surpasser mon père. » Il sentit son sourire diminuer et se reprit rapidement. Il était en train de parler à un ennemi là, pas besoin de se montrer sociable. « Enfin bon, ça s’est pas bien passé. La plupart des gens n’arrivaient pas à comprendre comment s’en servir, alors l’idée de la commercialiser a été abandonnée. »  
\- Il semblerait que vous ayez vraiment un esprit brillant. Je suis impressionné.  
\- Ouais, et j’aimerais rentrer à la maison. Y’a un moyen qu’on puisse vite en finir ?  
Il y eut un silence de plus entre eux et Tony commençait à se sentir nerveux. Est-ce qu’il entendrait si Loki se téléporter au loin ? Est-ce que le dieu le laisserait ici à se demander aveuglement où il pouvait bien se trouver ? Ca semblait concorder avec son sens de l’humeur.  
Sans prévenir, quelque chose frôla le visage de Tony et il bondit en arrière... et le sol ne se trouva plus sous ses pieds. Pendant un instant, le génie fut suspendu à rien du tout au-dessus du vide avant que des bras puissants ne l’agrippent et le plaquent contre le torse qui était rapidement devenu beaucoup trop familier à son goût. Au grand dam de Tony, il y eut encore plus de rire.  
\- Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. Je ne voudrais que vous vous écrasiez sur la paroi de cette adorable chaîne de montagnes.  
Formidable. Loki avait amené un aveugle sur une chaîne de montagne et avait apparemment décidé que c’était une bonne idée de le laisser près du bord. Merci, Dieu du Feu. T’es un champion.  
Mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’éterniser là-dessus, parce que Loki le fit tourner sur lui-même jusqu’à ce que son dos repose contre le torse du dieu de la malice. Une main se posa fermement sur son épaule et Tony pensa un moment que Loki allait le pousser dans le vide, que s'il l'avait sauvé plus tôt, ce n'était que pour avoir le plaisir de le tuer lui-même. L'autre main de Loki, cependant, s'éleva jusqu'à se poser sur les yeux de Tony.  
\- Je voudrais vraiment pas que tu le prennes mal, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies saisi ce que je voulais dire. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe quand on est aveugle à Asgard, mais ici sur Terre ça veut dire que ça sert pas à grand-chose de mettre ta main là.  
"Silence Stark. J’ai besoin de me concentrer pour ce qui va suivre, à moins que vous ne vouliez que du feuillage vous germe sur le visage". En réponse à la soudaine tension dans les épaules de Tony, il poursuivit : « Paix. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous blesser."  
Tony prit une inspiration chevrotante. Loki n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir maintenant, pas quand le héros était aussi vulnérable et sans défense. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait à Tony et ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Alors, pour une fois dans sa vie, Tony verrouilla ses lèvres et résista à la tentation d’émettre un autre commentaire sardonique.  
Les doigts sur ses yeux vibrèrent légèrement quand Loki parla dans son oreille. Les mots étaient dans la même langue que précédemment, prononcés avec douceur et sensualité, de cette voix que le génie avait admirée depuis l'invasion alien. Tony put sentir quelque chose s’animer dans son abdomen et il repoussa fermement cette envie irrépressible. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment. En fait, ce n'était (et ne serait) jamais le moment. Pas avec Loki. Nope. Pas moyen. Aucune chance... même si sa voix était plutôt attirante.  
La main fut retirée de ses yeux, effleurant sa peau sur son chemin jusqu’à atteindre son épaule inoccupée. Loki ne bougea pas de derrière lui et Tony put entendre le sourire dans ses mots quand il parla de nouveau.  
"Ouvrez les yeux, Stark. Ceci est mon endroit préféré de toute votre misérable planète. Je voulais le partager avec vous »  
Malgré l’inutilité de tout ça, Tony fit comme demandé. Puis il cligna des yeux... et les cligna encore. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et, pendant un moment, il resta sans voix. Mais, au final, il était Tony Stark et aucun tour de magie, même effectué par un maître en ce domaine, ne pourrait lui fermer le clapet très longtemps.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner, Nouvelle-Zélande ? Ouais, on va avoir besoin d'un peu plus de personnes si on veut se la jouer Communauté. Le bon côté, c’est que j’ai toujours dit que Clint ferait un Legolas d'enfer.  
Malgré tout, son regard ne se détacha pas un instant des vallées vallonnées et des falaises qui ornaient la lande devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir beaucoup de détails dans le crépuscule, mais il pouvait dire qu’ils se trouvaient dans une étendue épique de place. C’était suffisant pour couper le souffle de quiconque qui aurait été capable de voir durant sa vie entière. Il aurait été époustouflé de simplement VOIR quoi que ce soit, mais cela… Il ne pouvait en détacher le regard.  
Les doigts de Loki se resserrèrent de manière infime sur ses épaules, seul indice indiquant qu’il était mécontent. Quand il parla, ce fut d’une voix neutre.  
\- C’est sincèrement la première chose qui vous vienne à l’esprit après avoir regagné votre vue ? Je me serais attendu à quelque chose d’un peu plus profond.  
Tony émit un reniflement.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies entendu, mais je ne suis pas franchement reconnu pour mes accès sentimentaux. En plus, les références de pop culture sont pratiquement mon propre langage.  
\- Eh bien, quitte à en faire une, je suppose que le Seigneur des Anneaux est une référence acceptable à faire.  
« Whoa, whoa, whoa ! Tu connais le Seigneur des Anneaux ? »  
Le regard de Tony s’éloigna enfin des plaines qui lui faisaient face pour se poser sur le dieu derrière lui et… whoa encore. Personne ne s’était soucié de lui dire que le frère de Thor ressemblait au sexe sur pattes. Peut-être que c’était parce que Loki était la première personne qu’il ait vu depuis beaucoup trop d’années, mais mince. Il ne se souvenait pas que les gens fussent aussi agréables à regarder. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de balayer des yeux l’homme, le dieu, peu importe. Il était mince, mais d’une façon qui suggérait des muscles secs qu’un manque de musculature. Sa haute taille, aussi, ajoutait à l’impression  
Il était habillé de vêtements de cuir et de sangles qui étreignait sa silhouette, mais la cape et le casque dont Tony avait tant entendu parler étaient absents. La peau pâle contrastait avec ses cheveux noir de jais et les yeux émeraude brillaient. Tony dut s’empêcher de lever le bras et de laisser sa main effleurer les pommettes finement ciselées.  
Les lèvres lisses et qui avaient l’air si douces se tordirent en un sourire entendu et Tony réalisa qu’il avait manqué tout ce qu’aurait pu dire Loki en réponse… et le dieu le savait. A en croire la façon dont il se rapprocha presque imperceptiblement, cela ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement. Tony dut se rappeler plutôt sévèrement que c’était Loki en face de lui, un de ses plus grands ennemis, et que c’était sans aucun doute une ruse pour le convaincre de faire quelque chose ou de gagner sa confiance ou… bon dieu ce que ce type était sexy.  
\- Pourquoi tu m’as emmené ici ? dit-il, la voix à peine rauque. Ça ne fit que s’élargir le petit sourire suffisant de Loki.  
\- Je vous l’ai dit, il s’agit d’un de mes endroits favoris sur Midgard. Cela semblait approprié que je partage cette expérience avec vous lorsque que je restaurerais votre vue. Cela me rappelle plaisamment Vanheim, où j’ai véritablement acquis mon habilité magique.  
\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t’es embêté à faire ça ? Restaurer ma vue ? Tu ne t’attends tout de même pas à ce que je crois que tout cela est réel.  
Loki fit un seul pas en arrière, s’éloignant de lui, et Tony sentit le froid nocturne pour la première fois. La distance ne faisait rien pour réduire la grâce de ses traits, cela dit, et le génie était plus qu’heureux d’admirer la vue tant qu’il le pouvait.  
\- Aussi puissante que puisse être la foi pour un être tel que moi, la vérité des faits n’a que peu de lien avec le fait que vous me croyez ou non. Votre vue est vôtre de nouveau, Anthony Stark, et aucun de mes agissements ne vous l’enlèvera. Je ne suis peut-être pas le frère de Thor par le sang, mais nous avons été élevés ensembles et un Odinson paie toujours ses dettes.  
Tony le contempla sans mot dire pendant une seconde.  
\- Je n’arrive pas à savoir si je dois être plus surpris par le fait que apparemment tu avais une dette envers moi et que tu as décidé de me rendre la vue en rétribution, ou que tu viennes juste de faire une référence à Game of Thrones.  
\- Oui, eh bien, votre pop culture ne m’est pas totalement inconnue. J’apprécie assez les intrigues politiques dans cette série.  
"D’une certaine façon, ça ne me surprend pas." D’une certaine façon, ils s’étaient rapprochés l’un de l’autre, chacun soutenant le regard de l’autre sans ciller. « Maintenant, rappelle-moi encore pourquoi tu me devais quelque chose ?  
La main de Loki fut sur lui à nouveau, caressant son cou et laissant courir un pouce le long de son menton. Amusant, à quel point il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde menacé par le geste. Il se pencha un tout petit peu pour accentuer le contact.  
\- Pour avoir vu ce que les autres ne pouvaient voir, alors même que vous étiez aveugle. Vous rappelez-vous notre conversation lorsque je suis apparu dans votre tour pendant la première invasion de la Terre ?  
\- Comment je pourrais oublier ? Tu m’as fait passer à travers une fenêtre. Ce genre de choses fait plutôt forte impression sur un gars.  
\- Vous m’avez demandé la couleur de mes yeux.  
\- Tu m’as jamais répondu. Ils sont verts là.  
Les yeux à demi ouverts de Tony continuaient de soutenir le regard de Loki alors qu’il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Le quasi contact était distrayant, gardant l’esprit de Tony loin de ce qu’on lui avait dit à propos des yeux de Clint et de Selvig qui étaient devenus bleus sous le contrôle mental. Leurs lèvres étaient à peine à un souffle, et le génie pouvait sentir celles du dieu effleurer les siennes lorsque Loki répondit.  
\- Ils ne l’étaient pas alors.  
Et il n’y eut plus d’espace entre leurs lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cette traduction, et merci du fond du coeur à Shi_Toyu pour avoir accepté que je traduise cette petite perle.  
> Si vous voyez des fautes ou des tournures de phrases bizarres, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ils sont toujours appréciés :-)


End file.
